


May I Have This Dance?

by DragonDracarys



Series: An Art a Day Keeps the Dread Wolf at Bay [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDracarys/pseuds/DragonDracarys
Summary: "Hawke, you cannot wear bloody face paint to a formal ball.""Listen, I'm the fuckin' Champion of Kirkwall, I can wear whatever the fuck I want. I saved the entire city from a hoard of rampaging Qunari."*This isfanart, notfic*
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: An Art a Day Keeps the Dread Wolf at Bay [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641268
Kudos: 10





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody else feel a bit jealous that they never got to ballroom dance with their love interest in Dragon Age 2 after they played Inquisition? I mean it wouldn't have fit in the story anywhere, but I feel robbed that we never got to see Fenris in a tux.
> 
> Until NOW. *Throws confetti in the air*
> 
> When I sat down at my computer today, I did not think I'd be drawing Fenris and Hawke dancing in formal attire, but here we are.Pretty proud of this one. Maybe one day I'll draw something not Dragon Age related, but today is not that day.


End file.
